Firefly
by Daisy Dreama Little
Summary: While re-establishing Los Soledad as a Plumber Base, Daisy, an old friend of Kevin's, comes into town. Everyone seems to be smitten with her, except Gwen. As troubling events start to unfold, the evidence points to Daisy. Can she really be trusted?
1. Prologue

Prologue

As the minute hand fell over its hour counter part, a dramatic sigh of anguish escaped the slightly chapped lips. Apple green eyes rolled into the back of the head they rested in. The sound of skull colliding into the brick filled the air, followed by a groan of agony. There he was, Ben Tennyson, defender of the universe, hero to all (with the exception of Will Harangue and his audience), and what was he doing? Waiting, in the scorching sun of the dessert no less.

Almost a year had flown by since his secret had been exposed to the world. It sent a shock wave to the very core of the planet. The people of Earth had so many concerns. What was out there? Would they be able to defend themselves? How could they communicate with other species? What did it mean for their way of life? The United Nations debated this for a few months before Magister Ghilhil made contact. He informed everyone of his and the Plumbers peaceful mission. Although his number one priority was to track down all the immigrants and register them through the bureau, he promised to set up a Plumbers branch on earth. Now that all the aliens were intergalactic citizens of the planet earth, he had an obligation to fulfill.

Grandpa Max had been named Ambassador of Intergalactic Affairs by the UN considering he was the only one in any military who had been a Plumber, which was and still is working out really well for him. Although he'd never admit it, Max Tennyson's body was far from the condition it use to be in, but the idea of retirement made him cringe. He was down, but he wasn't out, so this job was a happy medium. However, that still left the position of Commanding Officer of the base still open. That's what had brought them out to Los Soledad. It was here that they would restore the Plumbers Organization.

Looking down at his wrist watch, he hoped some of Paradox's abilities had rubbed off, just enough for the clock to bend to his will. The minute hand slunk ahead by a measly sliver. This generated another desperate groan from the 18 year old. Tapping his foot in frustration, he proceeded to stare down his latest enemy.

"Do you mind?" His fiery haired cousin asked with frustration. Standing next to him against the brick wall, she shot him a look out of the corner of her eye. "I don't enjoy waiting out here any more then you do." She wiped the bead sweat from her brow to put emphasis on her point.

"It's not the waiting." Ben sneered. "It's who we're waiting for." His cousin matched his earlier frustration. "Come on, Gwen. The Plumbers must of lost it when they picked this guy to be in charge. I mean, this D. Little has been locked up on Incarcecon _and the Null Void_!"

"How many times do we have to go over this?" Gwen rubbed her temples. "He's was arrested for being a vigilante, doing Plumbers work without actually being one. Something _we've_ done by the way."

"Never that extreme though!" Ben quickly defended. "And what about those charges about trafficking illegal tech on the black market?"

"He was tried Ben, not convicted." She retorted, feeling a headache coming on. "Besides, that same crime is on Kevin's record."

"Kevin's different."

"How?" Her cousin fell quiet. "Kevin was actually convicted and started selling again once he got out. _Which_, he only did when he was in need of some cash." She quickly defended her boyfriend. "Besides, he was exempted from all the charges." He went to speak, but she cut him off. "_And,_ Azmuth himself appointed this D. Little guy to the position. You of all people should know how hard it is to get his approval." Ben let out a dramatic sigh of defeat as he leaned back against the wall.

"I know" He fell a little quiet. "I just really wanted the job." He kicked up the dirt at his feet. Gwen put a hand on his shoulder, giving it a squeeze as if to release his sadness.

"Maybe it's temporary. You know, until you get a little more experience."

"Yeah." There was a silent moment between the cousins as they both fell back into their spots on the wall. Their eyes locked onto an unidentifiable object on the horizon, ripping through the gravel and heading towards them. As it came closer, they recognized it as Kevin's camaro. It eventually came to a skidding stop, tossing up the dust into the air. The passenger door opens and out steps their partner.

"Sup?" He calls out as he shuts the door and heads over to the emerald eyed beauty.

"Nice of you to join us." Ben states with sarcasm laced onto the words.

"Hey, fuck you." The raven haired teen retorted, jabbing a finger towards his friend.

"Kevin." Gwen scolded him, as she folded up her arms instead of greeting him with open ones.

"I'm sorry Gwen." He kissed her on the head before covering up her ears. "Fuck you!" He playfully shouted at Ben, earning him a not so playful smack from Gwen. He quickly remedied that by wrapping his arms around her. "I had to help my mom move some boxes out of the attic. She's finally decided to unpack everything and get settled in, but our attic is a war zone of boxes."

"That bad?" She asked.

"My mother has boxes dating back to when _she was six._"

"Aw, poor baby." She mocked before giving a quick kiss. Ben groaned in disgust.

"You two are sick! You know that? What makes you think I want to see my cousin make out with my best friend? Where's Grandpa Max with this guy? I'm going insane just waiting here!"

"Yeah, I wanna meet this guy. He's gotta be something to get you all worked up Tennyson. What's his name?" Before either one could answer Kevin, the horn of the Rust Bucket broke their conversation. Pulling up on the other side of Kevin's car, Max parked his RV with a trailer attached to it.

"Hey kids!" He called out the drivers window.

"Hey Grandpa." The cousins said in unison.

"Mr. Tennyson." Kevin gave a simple nod.

"Sorry it took so long." Max stood and walked out to greet them. "It took us a while to load up all of her things."

"That's alright Gran..." Ben stopped "Her? Her who?"

"Well, her as in Daisy, Daisy Little." Max answered a little confused. Kevin's arms started to unwrap themselves Gwen as they fell limp to his side and a somewhat blank expression fell on his face. "Who else?"

"Daisy Little? That's who they got?" Kevin asked stupefied, which fell on deft ears do to Ben's screams.

"D. LITTLE IS A GIRL?" His arms in the air.

"Got a problem with that?" A voice came from the Rust Bucket. The sound of footsteps could be heard as the young woman stepped out from behind the open door. Dirty blonde barrel curls cascaded down in a somewhat disheveled mess complemented by her big doe, sky blue eyes with golden rings in them and sun kissed skin with freckles. Her heart-shaped face was adorned with a playful red smiled. "Cause I'll be more then happy to beat the arrogant, macho, sexist-pig shit out of you."

There has to be a mistake, Ben thought, she can't be any older then us. He looked her over from top to bottom again, to see if he missed something to indicate her authority or wisdom. A faded white tee draped off her shoulders with a black tank top underneath barely covered her midriff, revealing a simple belly button ring. The jean skirt exaggerate her already long legs, a leather belt and Plumbers badge resting on her hip and her feet were adorned with worn burgundy leather knee high boots. Her ears had been pierced three times on the lobes and a hoop was placed in the top corner of her right ear. On her left arm was a tattoo that seemed to wrap around her arm. A peach pit ring rested on her ring finger and a pad lock on a cord dangled from her neck. Wait, Ben did a double take, pad lock necklace?

"_Surprise Kevin_!" Daisy cried in a sing song voice, doing a little shimmy to go along with it. The Tennyson's turned to look at the boy in question. "Did you miss me lover?"


	2. Chapter 1

**_Authors Note: _**_Hey everybody! Sorry it took so long to get this chapter out but I wanted to wait until Ultimate Alien started up again. But, then I got busy with school and work and well, here it is. I just finished the chapter and really didn't get a chance to proof read it. I just really wanted to get it out. Sorry to keep you guys waiting. Enjoy and don't forget to review!_

_

* * *

_

Chapter One

"Daisy..." Kevin's voice trailed, his face reading a blank expression as it paled at the sight of the ghost from his past. "I... I thought you were studying under Azmuth?" The blond smirked and started making her way over to him.

"Yeah, I was, but after I finished my residency he offered me a spot here. He said it would be just like when we were on Naraban 3, except I would actually have a license." She let out a nervous laugh and stop when she was in front of him. They stood there for a moment in an awkward silence in a stand still. Eventually Daisy broke the tension. "So... don't I get a hug?" She pouted her bottom lip giving him the sad eyes. "Pwease?" Kevin chuckled before giving in and wrapping his arms around her, bringing her closer to him.

"Of course you get a hug." He grumbled into her hair, hugging her tighter. "I just in shock. I didn't expect you to be here." Pulling her in tighter bear hug, he lifted her up to his eye level. "Jesus Christ you're heavy! You know you can _gain _weight in zero gravity?"

"I didn't gain weight ass fuck! You just got soft and pudgy!" She poked him on his arm. "Someone's letting themselves go." This caused Kevin to get an evil smirk on his face.

"You're right...I just" He forced the words out as if he was struggling and let her slip slightly. "I can't!" Letting out a sigh of release he dropped her to the earth where she fell to her ass. Daisy let out a cry of anguish as her tail bone made contact with the rocky surface.

"Ow!" she fake cried as she lifted herself off the ground. "Always picking on me." Grunting, she brushed off the red dirt on her denim skirt. It was then out of her peripheral vision she saw then Tennyson cousins, staring at her in morbid fascination. Kevin caught on to this and stepped in.

"Ben, Gwen, meet Daisy Dreama Little. And yes, that is her real name." Daisy put her hand out for them to shake, which they did still shocked by her and Kevin's strange greeting. Gwen especially was stupefied by this girl, no, woman in front of her. Who was she? And what was she to Kevin? Clearly someone special. She was wearing his pad lock necklace. She was starting to fill with so many questions, but Ben beat her to the punch.

"Nice to meet you." He started. "So how do you two know each other?" Daisy went to answer only to be cut off by Kevin.

"She's my sister." Sister? Gwen didn't buy it. They looked nothing alike. Not to mention she was blond and both of Kevin's parents were brunettes. It was Her suspicions were confirmed when Daisy corrected him.

"Well, God sister anyways. Our dad's were friends through _work_" She made sure to through air quotes around the word work. Kevin continued on with the story.

"And our mom's were friends in high school."

"His parents are my God parents, and mine our his."

"But since our families are so close she might as well be my sister." To put emphasis on his words, he playfully wrapped his arms around her shoulder.

"Huh," was Ben's response to that story. "Well I'm Ben, Ben Tennyson. But you probably know me as Ben 10." He stated oh-so proudly. Daisy's eyes went big and she put her hand over her mouth as if she was impressed.

"_Thee_ Ben 10. The idiot who messed around with the Omitrix and put it in self destruct when he was 10, nearly destroying the universe? Who tried over riding the command controls, causing it to send out omi-energy that mutated Kevin?" Ben felt his ego deflate as she pointed out his flaws and caused Kevin to chuckle.

"She got you there, dude." Putting a hand on his shoulder, Daisy gave his a warm hearted smile.

"Don't worry about it too much. We've all made mistakes, especially Kevin. If I had a nickel for every time he messed up..."

"We get it Daisy." Kevin stated with a lost sense of humor. She ignored him.

"It's nice to meet you. I think we can do a lot of good together." This made Ben smile. Daisy turned her focus to the shrinking violet that had once been Gwen. "And I'm gonna guess that you're Gwen, right?" Gwen gave a simple nod, but that wasn't a good enough greeting for Daisy. Daisy gave her a big hug. "It's _so_ nice to finally meet you. Kevin could not, and I mean _could __**not**_ shut up about you in his letters." Gwen relaxes when she says this. She had been so silly to think that this woman was such a threat. A cough broke up the girls hugs.

"Daisy," Max caught her attention. "I hate to interrupt but..." Daisy cut him off.

"Oh right! Sorry Max. I forgot you had to go pick up the other Plumbers." Walking back around the Rust Bucket with Max to unhitched the U-Haul trailer, the Tennyson's turned to Kevin. Gwen was the first to say something.

"How come you never mentioned her before?" Kevin shrugged.

"We kinda got in a fight before she left last time." His expression grew somewhat cold. "We're still working things out and I don't know... she just never came up."

"Wait," something clicked in Ben's brain, "Is this the friend you did all the crazy shit..." Gwen gave him an evil glare. "I mean stuff, with?"

"Uh, yea"

"Dude! This girl is _Amazing_!" Ben's eyes lit up with admiration from Kevin's stories.

"Aw, well aren't you sweet." Daisy smiled as she came back up to the group. As Max pulled away in the Rust Bucket to pick up the others, a cloud of dust kicked up blinding them all for a second. When the smoke cleared it revealed Daisy's abilities. Her hand glowed in a golden light that matched the aura around the U-Haul trailing behind her. When she got closer, Ben noted that the small ring of gold in her eye consumed her iris. "So, you guys ready to get started?" Her question was answered by confused looks from the cousins. Following their eye line, she realized they were staring at her hand. "Luminite." She informed them, only to have them become more confused. That's when Kevin stepped in.

"She's the same species as Morningstar." Crossing over to the trail, he grabbed a hold of it and continued to explain while attaching it to his camaro. "Luminites are like Anodites only..."

"Only we are Stellucent mana based instead of just Pure mana." She turned to Kevin and gave him a playful glare. "I can speak for myself you know."

"Stellucent mana?" Ben asked, bringing Daisy back into the conversation.

"Yeah, Light mana. You know, the stuff that makes up light. It's in fire, electricity, stars, things like that."

"There are different types of mana?"

"Seven total." Gwen informed. "They're broken down into three levels. At the top is Pure mana. Then it's broken into Light and Dark. Light mana is broken down into Fire and Air while Dark mana is broken down into Earth and Water."

"Wait, what's dark mana?"

"It's kind of like gravity, but it's a little more complexed then that." Gwen went on to inform Ben, Daisy leaned back against the camaro and looked down at her childhood friend.

"She's really smart. You know, for someone who's barely been outside the Milky Way." Daisy smiled. Kevin, who had just finished attaching the trailer, sat there on the ground looking up at her.

"Well, we can't all be a super genius like you." He stated in a monotone voice, raising up to his feet, now towering over her. "You could of told me you were coming."

"And have you try to find a way out of being here when I showed up?" Getting off the car, Daisy stood straight matching his gaze.

"That's not true, I..."

"Are happy to see me, but guilty because of how things ended the last time we saw each other." Kevin didn't even flinch at her accurate pin point. He remembered the Gypsy part of her affected how her Luminite half worked; allowing her to pick up the small electrical impulses in the brain.

"You know I hate it when you do that." He sighed, knowing he had to explain himself. "I am happy to have you here. More then happy. But last time..." He struggled to find the words, but she comforted him by placing her hand on top of his.

"I know." She smiled, curling her fingers around his hand and giving it a comforting squeeze. "I know." Kevin smiled back, taking his hand from her, so he could embrace her. Instinctively, Daisy wrapped her arms around his midsection nuzzled her face into his chest as buried his face into her golden locks that smelled the faint scent of honey suckle and sweet peas.

"I missed you Firefly." He mumbled. A familiar feeling of comfort flowed into his body, a feeling he hadn't felt in years. It was comforting to know she was back, and that the fight they had so long ago was somehow being settled by her new position here on Earth.

As they pulled part, Kevin noted that the two cousins were still debating the workings of the Universe, unaware of the side conversation he and Daisy had. "I'd hate to interrupt," He yelled across the small distance, "But we do have actual work to do." The cousins nodded in unison and made their way over to the car. Kevin and Daisy had climbed into his muscle car and drove past the brick wall that surrounded the base into the heart of Los Soledad, with Ben and Gwen following in Ben's car.


End file.
